Fukai Mori
by JapanLovers
Summary: InuYashaDNAngelRurouniKenshin Xover. Take three girls with wings, each with their own unique story and put them in the world of InuYasha and what do you get? Complete insanity. SesOC,InuOC,NarOC.. Warning. contains FOUL LANGUAGE XD BEWARE!
1. Fukai Mori Info

**Fukai Mori**

Info

OKAY! XD well this fic is something that us three have been working on, Cait, Kra and me o.o (profiles on our main page). It's a mix of 2 animes: Rurouni Kenshin and InuYasha. There will be some D.N. Angel references, we are thinking of adding some of the characters from the show, but time will tell. It mostly takes place in the InuYasha world, oh yeah and don't mind the fact that Kenshin and Inu take place in different time periods XD we tried to pretend that they do live in the same time period o.o If that doesn't satisfy somebody, they can try and pretend that Kenshin and the gang got their asses stuck in a time warp and somehow appeared in the Feudal Japan o.O. Anyway, the fic takes place in the earlier episodes of InuYasha, after the whole Inu gang meets but before Sesshy gets his new sword of doom, Toukijin. There are some OC's added. For each one of us, we created a character: Cait – Myou, Kra – Izumi, and yours truly – Mei. Izumi's character will have some references to the manga 'Love Monster', if you read it, you'll know what I mean, but if you haven't GO AND READ, it's amazing. Also, we added some extra demons that we thought of ourselves to make this more interesting ;-P. ANYWAYS! Hope you like it; we worked hard so read aaaaaaaaaaand REVIEW! Or we shall hunt all of y'all down .

--------------------------------------------------------

Cait - Myou Hikari

Hair: long, black, layered

Eyes: purple, red haze

Height: 5'1

Skin: really pale (Krad association)

Outfit: A black skirt with a white spaghetti strapped tank top and a black corset over it that has black and white lace that falls down just past the knees at the back.

Wings: silver

Background:

A child born of the deaths of the good n evil, Dark Mousy and Krad Hikari, sent back in time with erased memories, and is now in a constant search to find out who she is. She gets annual dreams containing fragments of the lives of the two beings that created her. She randomly wanders Japan in search for any clues that can lead her to her past. She is good friends with a wolf demon named Kouga, who gave her one of his wolves, which got really attached to her, to help her in her travels. She is very strong and can kick anyone's ass that gets in her way. She got around fine until she stumbled upon a very strange group of people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie - Mei Hana

Hair: Length - to her knees, layered, blood red

Eyes: Completely black, when she gets utterly pissed off the entire eye turns black and big.

Height: 4'7

Skin: Tanned, due to many years that she lived.

Outfit: A huge cloak that covers her entire body, with a big hood that she wears to cover her face; underneath is a tight black suit (swimsuit idea) strapless and with no skirt over it; black n red high heeled boots that come up 20 cm above the knee; black n red gloves that come up 10 cm above the elbow; numerous pieces of jewelry (don't ask, the whole idea is that its suppose to look ancient --'' like me).

Background:

Neither a human, nor a demon. A being which has been wondering the earth since the beginning of time. A being which was created along with the planet to keep the eternal balance. She realized her role as the eternal traveler and accepts everything that comes her way. She has enormous powers she doesn't use otherwise the balance shall shift. She Watches over both sides constantly in order to sustain the balance.

Cannot interfere unless needed. Continues to look on the positive side of things in order to never loose focus of the entire picture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kra – Izumi Aizawa

Hair: layered, long and black at the back, kind of short, red on the top with medium length bangs.

(Miyavi's hair except the color)

Eyes: red, cat eyes

Height: 5'4

Skin: normal

Outfit: black Lolita dress. (Kra has the picture)

Wings: pure black

Background:

Once an ordinary girl, born to a normal human family in feudal Japan, lived a normal

and happy life... until her 12th birthday. Her parents realized that she in no mortal. Izumi could see things other people couldn't. When her age reached 16 she grew a pair of black wings. Her parents, being the mortals that they are, feared that she would end up killing them due to her demon heritage, so they threw her out into the cruel world all alone. She has been traveling the lands in search of something she couldn't figure out, until she stumbled upon a very odd bunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other characters:

Kenshin Himura

Kaoru Kamiya

Yahiko Myoujin

Sanosuke Sagara

Inuyasha

Kagome Higurashi

Miroku

Sango

Kirara

Shippo

Miyoga

Sesshomaru

Naraku

Kagura

Kana

Kikiyo

Ugh I give up . I don't know all the characters… we'll see who'll be in it as we go


	2. Chapter 1 Lacrymosa

Fukai Mori

Well here's chapter 1 for you guys, you better enjoy it, chapter two will be coming up…in a few minutes ;3. rawr I hate to do this but..

Disclaimer- We don't own ANY of the Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or DNAngel characters, however, we DO own Yukio, Izumi Aizawa, Myou Hikari, and Mei Hana.

P.S. This is Kra...

And so, the journey begins

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1 - Lacrymosa**_

The morning light shined through an open window onto the breakfast table. The traditional linen was covered with the properly planned out squares used for the tea ceremony. Although, the people living in the house did not concern themselves with such matters.

"KENSHINNNNNNNNN!" the yell came from the female resident by the name of

Kaoru. "YOU'RE DOING WHAT!"

"OROO!" Kenshin's eyes were the size of plates. "Umm I decided that I should go visit an old friend, that I did. I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"Well we're coming with you!" Announced Yahiko with a determined face.

"There really is no need... I can do this on my own" Replied Kenshin. Kenshin knew that if everybody got dragged along, something was bound to happen.

And he was right...

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile over the mountains, not far from the Kamiya dojo, another group of people gathered for breakfast, here the yelling also couldn't have been avoided.

"INUYASHAAA! CAN'T YOU JUST DROP IT! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH KOUGA!" A black-haired girl was standing over a half demon which appeared to be scared.

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT WHOLE HUGGING SCENE ABOUT WHEN I FOUND YOU AND HIM TOGETHER IN THE FOREST!" The white haired dog was not backing down.

"I WAS NOT HUGGING HIM! HE PRACTICALLY GRABBED ME! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR INUYASHA? YOU'RE SUCH A JEEERRRK! IM GOING HOME!" Kagome seemed to have reached her limit and was now packing her yellow backpack to head on home to her era where ordinary school girls didn't have to worry about things like demons.

While the rest of the group, who were now used to having breakfast in this manner, were packing away the goods that the villagers brought to them.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru finished packing a small bag of food that Kenshin made for their trip. Yahiko went to collect his wooden sword and Kenshin and Sanosuke waited at the door for them so they could start their journey. Minutes later they were outside and on their way.

"So... tell me again who we are so eager to visit?" Sanosuke broke the silence first.

"Just an old friend, she healed my wounds and taught me some healing tricks after the revolution." Kenshin had his permanent smile plastered on his face. Kaoru's attention was caught.

"You say 'she' as in, you learned your skills from a woman?"

"Yes and no ordinary woman, the sister of the great priestess who once lived in these lands."

That's all Kaoru needed to hear. Her face was overtaken by a dominant expression "AHAHAHAH YAHIKO! SO YOU HAVE FINALLY LEARNED TODAY THAT GREAT SKILLS CAN INDEED BE LEARNED FROM WOMEN" Kaoru was not going to let this go. "YOU SHALL NOT QUESTION MY INTENTIONS FROM NOW ON, NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAH"

Yahiko looked annoyed "Baka... I knrow great skills can be learned from great women... but the definition of 'great' does not involve the word 'ugly'" Yahiko was yet again trying to act big...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PRICK? HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE!" Screamed the now raging Kaoru.

Meanwhile Kenshin and Sanosuke were quietly trying to escape before they were noticed and dragged into the argument.

"LOOK OVER THERE! IT'S A GIRL! AND SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE HER LIFE AWAY!" Kenshin was freaking out. "NO LITTLE GIRL, SUICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER!" Screamed Kenshin while tackling a black haired girl who was about to jump in an old-looking wooden well.

Kagome was too shocked to react in any way. Her friends' face expressions did all the work for her.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Screamed a ticked off InuYasha while jumping from behind some bushes. Miroku, Sango and Shippo followed, all with perplexed expressions stuck on their faces.

"OROO?" Kenshin looked scared.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH KAGOME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! UNSHEATH YOUR SWORD AND FIGHT ME!" InuYasha was already in an unhappy mood since his and Kagome's fight this morning, and after seeing someone jump on her, it pissed him off even more.

"Umm I think there's been a mistake" Kaoru disliked the thought of Kenshin fighting with somebody who had dog ears "Kenshin just saved that girl from killing herself."

Now it was InuYasha's turn to look confused. "Killing herself? KAGOME KILLING HERSELF?" InuYasha sent a dirty look to Kagome "fool! DO YOU DISLIKE ME THAT MUCH THAT YOU WANNA END YOUR LIFE!"

Kagome was still in shock after being nailed to the ground, especially after the mood she was in. "I don't know what's going on but could you please get off of me." said Kagome completely out of breath. After being yelled at, Kenshin forgot that he was lying on top of somebody.

"OROO! Oh I am so sorry, that I am" he held out a hand for her to grab and pulled Kagome to her feet.

It was now Kagome's turn to talk back. "INUYASHA YOU STUPID STALKING JERK! I WAS NOT ENDING MY LIFE! Even if you are annoying... I WAS ABOUT TO GO BACK HOME WHEN I WAS TACKLED!"

The confusion spread through the air and everybody's mood switched to defense.

--------------------------------------------------

After a day of explaining each side's story everyone realized what an awkward situations they got themselves in.

"I see... So you live in a different time ... Not even time... Different era?" Sanosuke's appearance may have been one of the strong ones, but it did take him a while to understand some things.

"Hai... I come to this era in search of the jewel shards that we all need in order to take revenge on Naraku." Everyone was getting tired of explaining.

"I think we should rest for now and get our thoughts in order and then tomorrow we will decide what we should do next" replied Miroku who was now sitting dangerously close to Kaoru and began to speak in a suggesting voice. "After all, they say that nights on this side of the mountains are very long." And as suspected the next thing that was heard throughout the forest was Kaoru's scream and the sound of a heavy object hitting somebody's skull.

"Miroku you idiot! How many times are you going to go through this before you learn!" Sango was irritated at Miroku's constant attempt to 'get some booty'.

"Don't even waste your breath Sango, that monk is too stubborn" Came Shippo's sleepy voice from under Kagome's blanket.

"I don't think you should attempt that again on Miss Kaoru, that I don't" Kenshin was very perplexed by all that has happened so far on their journey.

"Heh yeah or next time it will be something heavier than a backpack that hits your head." Sanosuke on the other hand was very amused by the monk's persistance.

"Hai hai, it's a shame that Sano's zanbattou was broken" Yahiko was already falling asleep.

The conversation trailed on until the whole group fell asleep, to find themselves faced with more problems when they awoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Myou Hikari's purple-red eyes scanned the forest for a place to land and rest for a while, the sun was going down and she wanted to find a place to sleep. Her silver wings shined as they spread out to go faster when she spotted a clearing in the forest, once she landed her wings disappeared and left a few feathers floating slowly to the ground, Myou walked up to a large tree and laid down against it.

"Hard day, little bird?" Myou heard a mans voice above her say mockingly. She looked up to see a man dressed in a baboon outfit sitting up on a tree branch above her, she wasn't amused in the least bit and her attitude instantly kicked in.

"Not even, retarded baboon--...Thing," she started. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Myou stood and glared at the man, he only snickered.

"No need for hostility, I've watched you for a while Myou and I know you'd do almost anything to figure out where you came from... What if I told you there was a way?"

Myou's eyebrows furrowed.

"Uhhh okay first of all, eww stalker, secondly, you still haven't answered my question and thirdly what the fuck are you talking about and why are you in a fucking tree?"

The man pulled off the baboon mask he wore; he had wavy black hair and red glaring eyes.

"I am Naraku. Now girl, do you want to know what you've forgotten or not?" He remarked, his tone was more aggravated now. Myou glared for a moment.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

Naraku grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Myou stood on a cliff side right over a wealthy village, it was night now. She had a small smirk on her face and her eyes were filled with excitement. She had seen a man in her dreams do what she's about to do and she felt she needed to live up to his black-winged purple-haired cocky-smirking reputation. Her silver wings appeared at their place on her back and shown brilliantly in the moonlight, Naraku's voice ran through her head and voiced what she was supposed to do.

_"You've heard of the Sacred Jewel, I presume?" Naraku jumped down from the tree and stood only paces away from Myou._

"Yeah... It was shattered a while back wasn't it? What does it have to do with my problem?" Myou shifted her weight onto one foot and ran one hand through her long black hair.

_"In a nearby village just over that cliff there," Naraku pointed to a path that ended at the cliff. "There are two shards of the Sacred Jewel; from those dreams I know you have I know it's in your nature to be a clever thief. Get the jewel shards for me and I'll see to it that you remember who you are and where you came from."_

_'Hell, might as well...' Myou thought after moments of considering what Naraku had asked her to do._

"_Fine, you have a deal." Myou walked off to the cliff and waited for the moon to come up, just like the man in her dreams did._

---------------------------------------------------------

Myou spread her wings and pushed off the ground, she circled in the air momentarily many feet above a temple in the middle of the village, her wings were silent so the few people still wandering around the village didn't notice her.

'That must be where the shards are...' Myou addressed the large temple.

"Well," she said to herself silently "Here goes nothing!"

She dived down fast as she could so a nearby villager wouldn't notice her, but that didn't work. In moments the man had screamed that a demon was near the village and people crowded around the temple within seconds, Myou couldn't help but laugh at being called a demon.

'Maybe that's what I am, a demon.' She thought to herself. Myou landed on the roof of the temple, the villagers could do nothing but shout, that of course wouldn't stop her though... But Myou couldn't find a way to get in.

"Dammit... Really smooth, Myou." She cursed to herself.

'_Behind you... There's a window, you can get in that way.' _A playful and mysterious voice stated in her head.

The voice sounded familiar, a picture of the man, thief, in her dreams with the black wings flashed in her mind. Myou gasped.

"Wh-Who are you?" She whispered.

'_GO!'_ The voice shouted again. She didn't stall, the sooner she got the jewel shards, the sooner she'd meet him, and the man with white wings. Or so she hoped.

Myou climbed through the window and spotted the two jewel shards on a satin pillow encased in a glass box in the middle of the room, she didn't hesitate to take them from their spot, she heard people running down the hallway towards the room she was in and walked back over to the window. A huge grin was placed on her face as a few villagers came in screaming at her.

"STOP DEMON! GIVE BACK THOSE JEWEL SHARDS!" One villager screamed. Myou leaned out the window spreading her wings.

"HAH! Yeah, like THAT'S gonna happen... Better luck next time." She winked, jumped out the window and flew off. Some villagers tried shooting arrows at her but she was far-gone very fast.

-----------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha awoke from sounds of people yelling out the two most important words that were on his mind ever since he found out that Naraku has deceived him and Kikyo: 'jewel shards'. He heard sounds of villagers chasing someone and the smell of something that was moving way too fast. Maybe even too fast for him. InuYasha grinned...'Impossible...nothing gets away from me unless I let them.'

Before he could make a move Inuyasha realized that the whole group was up on their feet trying to figure out what was going on.

"C'MON! I HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT JEWEL SHARDS! IF YOU GUYS WANNA FOLLOW YOU BETTER ACT QUICK!" InuYasha was getting used to the leader role in this messed up bunch. He picked up Kagome and started running in the direction of all the commotion, while the rest followed.

"Kagome! Can you see any shards from here?" InuYasha could smell something burning, 'The villagers must've tried using fired up arrows... Idiots... The whole forest will catch on fire!'

"Yes,I see it! It's up ahead, in those trees!" Yelled out Kagome.

InuYasha ripped through the bushes that were covering an opening in the trees and saw a woman running out into the moonlight, she was dressed in odd clothes, mostly black, but that's not what Inuyasha and Kagome were dumbly staring at. The woman had a pair of enormous silver wings, which glistened in the moonlight and made the most extraordinary effect on the surrounding landscape. Although that moment didn't last long, the woman stumbled and fell, showing a very colorful vocabulary. There was an arrow piercing through her right wing and numerous more were flying through the trees.

Inuyasha wasn't going to let her die without an explanation. Plus it was the first time he has seen someone with wings who looked like a human.

"GRAB ON!" InuYasha ran up to the woman and threw her on his back. "YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR ALL THIS!" But it was useless, she was already unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha ran back to the rest of the group that were trailing behind, he was proud of his speed and enjoyed showing off that talent. He waited until Kagome got off his back, and then placed the strange girl on the ground.

"Orooooo?" Kenshin squeaked when he stopped running and caught his breath, hadn't InuYasha said something about jewel shards? What did a girl have to do with all this? A girl with wings no less.

"Where are the jewel shards, Kagome?"

"In her pocket." Kagome reached to retrieve the jewel shards but InuYasha beat her to it, he wanted those jewel shards NOW.

As soon as he retrieved the shards form the girl's pocket, he saw her purple-red eyes snap open.

"Hey hey hey HEY HEY WHAT THE FUCK GIVE THOSE BACK!" Myou screamed and jumped on InuYasha, trying to pry the shards out of his hand, she was in pain due to the arrow in her wing but she payed it no mind at the moment, she wanted, needed those shards so she could finally understand what she is.

"GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO! THESE SHARDS ARE OURS!" InuYasha screamed back. Kenshin was having one big 'oro' fit and everyone else was just staring at the two fighting. Kenshin risked playing the peace keeper.

"Ahh...Uhmm... I believe you should both stop fighting so we can solve this problem, that I do." Kenshin said.

"NnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK YOUUUUUU!" Myou screamed both at Kenshin, who went back into an 'oro' fit, and InuYasha. She finally managed to get the jewel shards out of his hand and she began running away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" InuYasha growled and started chasing Myou around. He jumped in front of her and she ran right into them, knocking them both over. Myou was the first to get up and step on InuYasha's head in the process of escape.

Myou was about to run back off into the forest with the shards when Sanosuke lifted her by the back of her shirt. Myou dangled in the air kicking and punching at Sanosuke.

"PUT ME DOWNNNN! DO IT! NOW! RELEASE MEEEEEEE! I'LL BITE YOU!...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO TALL!"

"Sorry Missy," Sano started, holding Myou away from him so he wouldn't get kicked. "Can't do that... And I'm not tall, you're just freakishly short."

A few seconds later Myou calmed down a bit, Sanosuke let her go and Miroku stepped up to Myou and looked at the arrow through Myou's wing, he was silent for a moment while he stared at it then turned to the group.

"Uhhhhhh, guys... How do we fix this?" he asked. Kagome pulled the First Aid kit out of her bag.

"I don't know," She said. "But I'll do my best!" And she began to tend to Myou's wound.

"Ouch..." Myou said when Kagome applied some peroxide to disinfect the wound.

"Sorry 'bout that, but if you want it to get better I have to put this on!" Kagome smiled, then said. "What's your name, anyway, and why did you have the jewel shards?"

Myou was about to explain when InuYasha, who had been laying on the ground ever since she stepped on his head, bolted up and got really close to Myou with the most pissed off face ever.

"You stepped... On my HEAD!" He began, "WHO THE CRAP STEPS ON SOMEONE'S HEAD! WHY DID YOU STEP ON MY HEAD?"

Myou blinked then put her hand over Inuyasha's face and shoved him away. She then began to explain.

"My name is Myou Hikari, that's all I know about myself... That's why I had the jewel shards... I was told by someone that stealing the jewel shards from that village over the cliff would help me remember or figure out who and what I am. I'm constantly searching and wandering around Japan to figure it all out... The one thing I believe has something to do with who I am, are these dreams I have. There are two angels, both male, one with black wings and one with white wings. The man with black wings is a thief, I know that because often in my dreams he's stealing some kind of magical art or something, but he's an innocent thief. The other man, the one with the white wings, is like the protector of the art or something and I swear to god he's insane and evil, his looks are deceiving as fuck. Does that answer you're question?"

Everyone looked like they didn't know what to say about Myou's explanation. InuYasha was the first to voice his opinion.

"OH PLEASE! That sounds ridiculous! Who has ever heard of an Innocent Thief and an Evil Protector-thingy! FEH! How stupid..." He shouted loudly, Kagome gasped.

"Actually, I have!" Myou turned and stared at Kagome wide eyed and her heart started beating extremely fast and her already pale skin got paler, if it was even possible, a speck of hope. Inuyasha looked like he was about to have a conniption fit.

"In my era," Kagome had already explained to Myou that she's from the future and the way to her era is through a well. "There was a Phantom Thief who was on the news constantly, named Dark Mousy... Black angel wings, purple hair and the same eyes as yours, Myou, sound familiar to the man in your dream?"

Myou nodded like crazy and InuYasha mumbled something along the lines of "You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me."

Myou was so happy that she finally found someone that could lead her to an explanation for her existence, but then she realized something and her smile faded.

"Wait... Kagome, what did you mean by 'There WAS a Phantom Thief'..."

"He and the man with the white wings just... Disappeared... I'm sorry." Kagome explained.

Myou looked down and her long hair covered her face, all hope was lost for her, all she had left was her dreams of the two men.

"But I heard his voice..." Myou whispered.

"Huh?" Said Kagome, who leaned in closer incase Myou whispered again.

"When I stole the jewel shards from the temple in the village, I heard... Dark... He helped me..." She felt a lump in her throat so she stopped talking to avoid possible tear shed, she refused to cry in front of anyone. Inuyasha looked at Myou sadly, an expression that he hadn't shown since he first met the girl, but the sympathetic expression was instantly whipped off his face and replaced with a serious look when Kagome glanced at him. Myou lifted her head and looked back at Kagome.

"So? What do you know about him?" She asked. Kagome's eyes instantly lit up all starry-like.

"Dark was AMAZING!" Kagome started, she was smiling her face off. "All the girls had a crush on him! He NEVER got caught, not even with the tightest security around the art he was stealing!"

InuYasha went into instant rage.

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" He screamed and stormed off. Myou gave both InuYasha and Kagome a weird look; she couldn't decide whether to be freaked out or to laugh hysterically at Inuyasha's reaction.

"So... That's it I guess... All I can do now is continue traveling..." Myou got up with a broken expression on her face.

"Wait! Myou don't go... Stay with us... We can all come together and look for the shards" Sango smiled. "If you have friends that you can count on, you wont be alone any more." Everyone had a smile on their faces, agreeing with what Sango was saying.

Myou looked at all of them wondering if things will ever be the same... she finally smiled. "Okay... let's do it".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: Sooo that's it for the 1st chapter

InuYasha: BAH! --' waste of my time, why am I even in this

Myou: For comical relief -.-

Izumi: OH SICK BURN! I'll be arriving soon 

Miroku: All in due time my child strokes bum

Izumi: GET THE FUCK OFF ME PERVERT!

Sanosuke: Haven't you had enough yet --

Shippo: jumps round happy

Kenshin: ORO! OO I am lost, that I am

Yahiko: pets Kenshin's headI know, I know. We'll get you help for that, I promise. TT

Kaoru: Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyways XD READ AND REVIEW! There's more insanity coming in the second chapter! TOOTLES XD


	3. Chapter 2 Collision

Fukai Mori

Yes, so this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but it ends at a good note. 2 new people come out and something else happens wink. Hehe, read, find out, and REVIEW! We worked hard on this, our brains can only take so much pressure so review please, if u have ideas, we would love to hear them.

Disclaimer- We don't own any of the Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or DNAngel characters, however, we do own the others.

And so, it begins once more…

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – Collision**

InuYasha ran through the forest with a pissed off face, he didn't want to admit it to himself but he was jealous of the way Kagome was talking about that Dark guy. Not that he cared who Kagome liked. Feh, yeah right. InuYasha leaped up over the trees but he didn't get far up before he collided with something. InuYasha and whatever he crashed into fell back down into the forest. Once InuYasha recovered from the fall, he looked over at what he hit, it was a girl... With pure black wings...

"Oh for fuck sakes..." InuYasha murmured. The girl had long black hair that had pointy ends at the back and a bit shorter then medium length red hair at the top; her bangs were up till her nose length. She was wearing a black Lolita dress. The girl looked over at Inuyasha with her red cat-eyes filled with rage, Inuyasha had dealt with enough for the day so he just got up and began to walk away.

"HEY!" The girl shouted and began to follow InuYasha who was walking back to where the group was.

"HEY DONT JUST IGNORE ME, YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The entire walk back to the group consisted of the girl yelling at InuYasha and InuYasha ignoring everything she said.

Once InuYasha arrived back to the group he merely shouted "I found another bird." He then jumped up into a tree and prepared to go to sleep for the night. The girl growled and spread her wings, flew up to where InuYasha was resting and kicked him right off the tree; Inuyasha hit the ground face first with a thud and a whimper.

"What is with you damn birds... So vicious..." InuYasha said into the ground. Both Myou and the girl then hovered over InuYasha who was still on the ground.

"I'M NOT A DAMN BIRD!" They both screamed at the same time. "I'll step on your head again..." Myou finished.

The girl stared at Myou. "You have wings?" Myou's wings had disappeared once Kagome finished treating the arrow wound.

"Yeah." She answered while looking at the girls wings. "What's your name?"

"Izumi Aizawa," The girl answered, Myou smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm glad I found someone else with wings," Izumi smiled. "I kind of thought I was alone when it came to this sort of thing."

"Me too, actually. Hey you wouldn't happen to know anything about a man named Dark Mousy, would you?" Myou asked, although Dark and the other man Krad has disappeared she still wanted to know as much about them as she could.

"No, sorry." Izumi answered. Inuyasha had gotten up and sat back up in the tree, grumbling to himself. Izumi took this chance to tell Kagome, Sango and Myou about herself, everyone else had fallen asleep.

"I was normal; I didn't always have wings... But on my 12th birthday something happened and I started seeing things that other people couldn't, 4 years later I grew my wings and my parents got scared and kicked me out... So I've been wandering ever since."

Sango gazed off into the still burning fire for a moment; she then gasped and looked at Izumi.

"There was a legend I remember from my village of a demon with pure black wings much like yours, Izumi. He took the form of a human like you as well... He was slaughtered though by the people of the village that feared he was going to massacre anyone in his way. It's also been said that the demon would have a descendant, perhaps you are her?"

"I doubt it. I not only have wings, I can also see the dead who wonder this earth still... And I'm not one to go around slaughtering everything in my way... Unless I'm incredibly pissed." With the last statement said, Izumi glared over in the direction of InuYasha's slumbering body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Izumi opened her eyes she noticed that her new friend Myou was no longer beside her in the place she had fallen asleep. When she sat up she noticed that everyone was just starting to wake up and InuYasha jumped down from his resting stop atop the nearby tree branch. The first thing InuYasha noticed was that Myou wasn't there.

"Hey dog-brain." Izumi smiled innocently. "Why don't you put that nose of yours to use and find Myou."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" InuYasha shouted, he got even more enraged when all Izumi did was laugh at him.

"Please, InuYasha, We all just woke up, there's no need to shout." Miroku complained as he stood from the ground and dusted himself off. InuYasha continued to growl.

"InuYasha could you go find Myou, though? We should get moving soon." Kagome yawned.

"Grrrrrrr... FINE! I'LL GO FIND THE DAMN BIRD!" InuYasha stormed off deeper into the forest once more, he sniffed and caught Myou's scent, when InuYasha found Myou, she was sitting at the edge of a small stream, her feet gently splashed around in the water and she was humming a tune to herself. InuYasha kept quiet behind her and stared for a while.

"HEY!" InuYasha shouted. "What are you doing here? We have to get going, c'mon. Next time I won't wait for you." Myou silently stood up and turn to InuYasha smiling.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" she asked quietly.

"Feh," InuYasha replied. "You stepped on my head, what do you think?"

Myou frowned. "I really am sorry about that, I didn't mean too, I just wanted the jewel shards because... We'll you know why." Myou walked up to InuYasha until their faces were only inches away, she stood on her tippy toes and her lips grazed InuYasha's gently. InuYasha's eyes widened for a moment before they slowly closed and he gave into the kiss. Right when InuYasha was about to deepen the kiss Myou leaned back down and started walking back to the group leaving InuYasha frozen and stunned with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"C'mon, you said we had to hurry didn't you!" Myou laughed from a distance, InuYasha turned and began to walk back trying to contemplate what the hell just happened.

When they came back everyone was already packed and ready to leave. InuYasha looked over the entire group and let out a sigh. 'What a horrible combination of people', he thought to himself while watching everyone bicker with each other. They all started heading out but were stopped by an enormous tree that fell their way. When they looked up they saw a pale blur head right for Inuyasha. The pale blur turned out to be a man, around 17 years old with ink black hair and blood colored eyes; he had a pair of bat wings on his back and wore extremely baggy black pants. The man landed on InuYasha, pinning him to the ground with his feet and then he spoke in a smooth and demanding voice.

"I'll be taking your jewel shards." InuYasha had been carrying the jewel shards around his neck at the time. The man bent down, snatched the shards and began to fly off. InuYasha, Izumi and Myou were about to go after him and have a giant bitch fit at the man until... He flew straight into a tree.

"GODDAMMIT!" The man screamed, Inuyasha took this chance to steal back the jewel shards as Izumi and Myou were laughing hysterically at the man's idiocy.

"BLIND AS A MOTHERFUCKIN' BAT!" Myou shouted and continued laughing.

The man got up from the ground and sent Myou a dirty look. 'Just wait until it gets dark, I'll come and beat all your asses to the ground.' He thought The man was now standing very close to Myou sending her cold stares.

Myou looked the man up and down and liked what she saw. "Holy shit! You're paler than me!" She exclaimed, smirking. "Don't you ever tan!"

The man looked annoyed.

"I'll get a tan when you get taller!"

"BAH! Impossible!" said Myou

"Likewise."

Myou did nothing but stare at the man for a good minute or so, the man stared back, his look slowly showing that he was getting more and more freaked out at Myou's staring. The man then let out a huge smile right out of the blue, started to shake Myou's hand and introduced himself.

"Yukio!" Myou's eyes widened at the sudden mood swing but she told Yukio her name any way.

"Uhh...Myou..."

"WHAT THE HELL!" InuYasha shouted at Yukio. "YOU COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND TRY TO STEAL OUR JEWEL SHARDS, THEN START ACTIN' ALL FRIENDLY?" Yukio looked around with his deep ruby eyes, then smiled crazily at InuYasha.

"Haiiiiii!" He said and put an arm around Myou who was completely confused and freaked out at Yukio's randomness.

"Are you mentally stable? Did flying into that tree fuck your brain up or something?" Myou said, poking Yukio's head rapidly.

"NOPE I'm sane!" Yukio said, his smile faded and he began walking towards the shade of a large tree.

"Uhgg, I'm exhausted... I'm not used to being out in the light." He laid down with his hands under his head.

The rest of the group followed him and sat close so they could observe.

"How come you can't stay out in the light?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Because I'm a bat demon" Yukio stated, "Well, half bat really. My mother was a full-fledged blood sucker but fell in love with a mere mortal."

"OH, so you're like InuYasha then?" said Yahiko sending a mocking glare at InuYasha.

"Heh," Yukio grinned. "But I'm much stronger of course."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID BLIND HALFWIT! DON'T FUCKING FLY INTO A TREE THEN TRY TO MAKE IT LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!" InuYasha was about to pull out the Tetsusaiga on Yukio.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed and InuYasha hit the ground beside Yukio with a thud.

"Heyyy come on now, dog man! I'm not blind; this just isn't my time of day!" Yukio smiled and tugged one of InuYasha's ears. The entire time Myou couldn't stop looking at Yukio and after taunting InuYasha, Yukio noticed Myou's eyes on him. He smiled at her. Inuyasha stood back up.

"WHY YOUUU-!" InuYasha began, but it was too late, Yukio had already made his way above the group.

"Well, I'm off for now! Expect me back at a darker hour; I'll be sure to take your jewel shards." And he flew off.

For a while everyone just stared in space, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

InuYasha was still annoyed about how Yukio got on his nerves just like Kouga did. "Well that was a waste of time! Weren't we going somewhere?"

Kenshin spoke up. "Oh, that's right; we were on our way to visit someone that we were. So we might meet up with you all after that."

Kagome was suddenly determined to find out who Kenshin's mysterious friend was. "Wait! So who is it that you're visiting?"

"Oh, she's an old friend of mine, the sister of a very powerful priestess who once lived in these lands."

A look of shock and confusion spread through Inuyasha's face "You don't mean..." silence spread through the air..."THAT OLD HAG!" Screamed InuYasha while rolling on the ground in twitches of hysterical laughter.

After a lot of explanations and Kagome's 'osuwari' command to shut InuYasha up, the groups parted their ways in hopes of meeting again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yukio: I rule x) XDHAHAHA

InuYasha: BASTARD! IM MUCH MORE POWER THEN YOU'LL EVER BEEEEEE RAGE

Yukio: o-o duuuuude you're harshing my mellow

Myou: ... What the crap? See I KNEW you were insane

Yukio: D

Izumi: I HAVE APPEARED MUWHAHAHAHHAHA

Mei: gives a cracker XDD you guys are all fuckin' nuts.

InuYasha: YOU are all nuts... I'm the only sane one... the ooonllyyy oneeee.

Mei: ... riiiight throws a bone across the field

InuYasha: DDDD chases

Izumi: FLUFFYKINS LETS PLAY FETCH TOO

Sesshy: stop calling me that ridiculous name

Yukio: LORD POOFYPANTS!

Izumi: sniff but...you're my fluffykins!

Sesshy: ...

Yukio: or should I say... Lady PoofyPants 

InuYasha: uh oh Sesshoumaru, you're secrets' out.

Mei:... ... Umm... uh huh... XDDD anyways, thank you for reading! Please leave a review! We would love to know what you think throws a chair at InuYasha TOOTLESSS

Izumi: I SHALL HAVE THE LAST SAYYY

Mei: o.o... Didn't we jus end it?

Izumi:..No

Mei: XDD k, you end it gives the mic

Myou: I've only said one thing so... uh... Pooftaaa

Izumi: YAY, ok in the next chap fluffykins shall admit that he love me and shall forever be mine puts him on a leash...InuYasha and Yukio shall die for making fun of fluffykins...Now then wait for more insanity in the next chap! Byeeeeeeee

Dark... Holy shit, dude.


End file.
